<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light and Soft by GretchenSinister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443760">Light and Soft</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister'>GretchenSinister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Top 10 JackRabbit Fics [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hypersensitivity, M/M, Overstimulation, is there another term for this because the tag didn't come up automatically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Prompt: "Reposting this prompt since it garnered a fair amount of support but never got filled, and I do hate to see a good prompt go to waste.</p><p>Hypersensitivity is my kink and while there’s plenty out there already, there is no such thing as too much. I would love to see Jack coming onto someone but having that completely flipped when he is touched just right. Preferred pairings are Jamie/Jack or Bunny/Jack (though I would like to see human Bunny if you do that, since I haven’t seen any hypersensitivity with a human Bunny yet), and Jack should bottom.</p><p>Bonus if Jack’s partner totally abuses their ability to make him quiver (though this should all be consensual)</p><p>Extra bonus if they use just their fingertips to get him off</p><p>Extra extra bonus if Jack is completely overwhelmed and nearly in pain due to overstimulation."</p><p>Bunny is just regular Bunny in this, not human Bunny. </p><p>When Jack became a Guardian, he also became a lot more alive. He’s still not used to experiencing the world through living senses, but he still wants to be with Bunny, and Bunny still wants to be with him. They work something out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Top 10 JackRabbit Fics [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JackRabbit Short Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Light and Soft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on Tumblr on 1/4/2017.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You sure you want me to help you get used to having a living body again—that is, in this particular way?” Bunny asked.<br/><br/>Jack laughed softly. “Yeah. I’m sure. I know it might be a little intense, but, hey—you’re Springtime. You know all about handling new life.”<br/><br/>“That I do, Jack, that I do.” Bunny removed his bracers and bandolier and set them on the bedside table.<br/><br/>“The—the only question I have is—are you okay with us being here? I mean, in the Workshop. That is, North knows why we’re here, and is that, like, weird?”<br/><br/>“Don’t you worry,” Bunny said. “You being comfy in a human-style bed is more important than any awkwardness, and, well, it’s not <em>that</em> awkward. I’ve been in beds at the Workshop—and in North’s bed—plenty of times before. After a few centuries, when you’ve worked your way through all of us, nothing will seem weird.”<br/><br/>Jack shook his head and laughed again. “But it’s still weird to me now to hear you say things like that so casually. I mean…” He looked down. “I’m not going into this thinking of it as temporary.”<br/><br/>“No one ever does,” Bunny said kindly. “And hey—it’s not like we’re going to ever lose touch.”<br/><br/>“Well. Not really sure what to say to that.”<br/><br/>“That’s all right. We don’t exactly have a common situation here. Anyway—again—you still want to do this? And you know, if you need to stop and talk to someone who’s not me, North’s around.”<br/><br/>“I think—I think me wanting to stop is unlikely,” Jack said, looking up with a shy smile.<br/><br/>“In that case,” Bunny said, “take your clothes off and slide onto the sheets, and that’s the last work you’ll have to do for a while.”<br/><br/>Jack had pulled his sweatshirt halfway off before he comprehended the rest of the sentence. “What, really?”<br/><br/>“Yes, really,” Bunny said. “What, you expect me to be able to learn how your body works while also teaching you about mine? Relax.”<br/><br/>“Well, um, all right,” Jack said. “But let me know if you feel neglected because…” He looked Bunny up and down. “I really don’t want that to happen.”<br/><br/>The corner of Bunny’s mouth rose in a smirk and he shooed Jack toward the bed again.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><br/>Jack couldn’t help but shiver once he was finally lying on the soft sheets. Becoming a Guardian with believers had returned his body to something like life. He still didn’t need to eat or sleep, but now he did get hungry and tired at times; he breathed all the time even when he wasn’t talking; his blood flowed; and, oh yes, he no longer experienced the world through deadened senses. Everyday sensations weren’t painful anymore like they had been for the first couple of weeks, but Jack knew that he still experienced things far more intensely than anyone who hadn’t been trying to use dead nerves for the past three centuries without even knowing it. And so he shivered, because the sheets were very soft, and they felt good against his bare skin.<br/><br/>The bed dipped slightly as Bunny lay down next to Jack. “So far so good, eh? You look gorgeous, Jackie.”<br/><br/>“You, too,” Jack said. He felt his heart beat faster and his body warm as Bunny leaned in closer.<br/><br/>“Fur doesn’t put you off, huh?” Bunny said, and Jack shook his head. “Good.” He bent his head to Jack’s face and kissed him lightly on the cheek.<br/><br/>Jack gulped. “You’re <em>warm</em>,” he said. “And that’s, that’s not going to be a problem, it’s good, it’s good, I just didn’t think about it, and, and—”<br/><br/>Bunny kissed his other cheek, and Jack felt not only the skin of his lips but also the slight brush of the soft fur around them. One of Bunny’s wiry whiskers brushed against his chin. His heart beat so fast it seemed like it was trying to make up for all the time it had missed when Jack was dead.<br/><br/>“You don’t feel too cold, either,” Bunny said. He raised one hand and cupped Jack’s cheek.<br/><br/>Jack gasped and pushed his face into the hot silk of Bunny’s fur, then gasped again and moved away. “Too much pressure,” he said, blushing now partly in embarrassment. “It hurts. But your fur, your heat—it’s amazing.”<br/><br/>“Then I’ll keep everything light,” Bunny promised, trailing his hand down Jack’s throat and across the top of his chest.<br/><br/>Jack stammered his thanks as Bunny moved to kneel next to Jack. He flexed his fingers like he was getting ready to play a particularly difficult piece on a piano, then lowered his hands onto Jack’s body. One hand he kept still for the moment, resting just below Jack’s ribcage. With the other he caressed Jack’s chest slowly, carefully keeping the pressure light at all times despite Jack’s heavy breathing. When he touched Jack’s nipples, he was gentler still, but the feather-light brush of his fur hardened them at once.<br/><br/>Jack moaned softly, and Bunny lifted his hand at once. “No—it’s good—but—careful,” Jack said.<br/><br/>Bunny met his eyes and then glanced down his body to see his rapidly growing erection. “Gotcha, Frostbite,” he murmured.<br/><br/>Bunny started to move both hands in concert now, one continuing to delicately tease Jack’s nipples, the other carefully stroking and smoothing its way down the soft skin of Jack’s belly. By the time this hand paused just below Jack’s navel, Jack was harder than he could ever remember being, his cock angled up towards his body, deep pink and bobbing slightly with his pulse, a glistening bead of pre-come resting at the tip.<br/><br/>“You look like you could do to get off, Jackie,” Bunny said, his voice low and hoarse.<br/><br/>Jack nodded desperately. If he wasn’t so sensitive, if so many things didn’t hurt, by now he would have—he would have—<br/><br/>Whatever he would have done, he didn’t need to do now. Bunny wrapped his hand around his cock just enough so that he could feel the heat of him and the plushness of his fur, and drew his hand up Jack’s length, ever so slowly. Jack moaned, and Bunny moved his hand down, just as slowly. “If you need me to be slower or faster, tighter or looser, just tell me,” Bunny said. “And don’t hold back. Come whenever you’re ready.”<br/><br/>Jack didn’t clearly remember how long he lasted after that, though he assumed it wasn’t long. Even such light touches on his cock set every nerve in his body sparking with pleasure, and it was too much, it wasn’t enough, he was aching, he was relaxed, he was in agony, he was in bliss, he felt everything, everything, everything and Bunny was watching him with his beautiful green eyes, bringing him back to life, bringing him back to himself, and bringing him to an orgasm that made him scream in pleasure and sob in relief as it ebbed away.<br/><br/>Bunny smiled at him as he passed him tissues for his tears and come. “All right, Jackie?” he asked.<br/><br/>“Fuck—I mean, yes,” Jack managed, dabbing at his eyes and carefully wiping his stomach.<br/><br/>Bunny chuckled. “I hardly feel like I earned that kind of reaction, but it sure was nice to watch.” He moved one of his hands to rest on his thigh, and Jack finally noticed what he had been too distracted to notice before. Bunny’s own erection stood between his legs, longer than Jack’s, a little narrower than Jack’s, and a darker red, but otherwise human-looking. Jack licked his lips and wondered if it would be even hotter than the rest of him.<br/><br/>“Would it also be nice to watch my head moving between your legs?” Jack asked.<br/><br/>“Hey now,” Bunny said, wrapping one hand loosely around himself. “You don’t have to worry about me today, remember?”<br/><br/>“Yeah, but, I mean, what if I want to?”<br/><br/>“Then I think we’re going to have a lot of fun once you get more used to yourself,” Bunny said. He settled into a more comfortable position and gave himself a few quick strokes. “But today, I’m going to need a little more pressure than you’d be comfortable giving, even with your hands, much less with your mouth.”<br/><br/>“Well…I guess you’re probably right,” Jack said. He smiled a little. “What are some of your plans for when I react to sensation more normally?”<br/><br/>Bunny lay down next to Jack and looked over at him while his hand worked steadily at his cock. “Mostly my ideas are pretty simple right now,” he said. “I want to be able to press my hands against you, really feel your shape and your skin. I want to learn if you like hickeys. I want to learn if you like being penetrated, and I really hope you do.”<br/><br/>Jack’s smile grew wider. “Go on.”<br/><br/>“Well—ah—you’re not on the Naughty List anymore, so you get toys, too, and one that we’ve got here is just a slim little thing to get you used to the idea, but it’s a vibrator, and I, and I think about using that when you’re still just a little too sensitive for it—”<br/><br/>“That sounds good,” Jack said. “Do you think about fucking me when I’m still a little too sensitive for that, too?”<br/><br/>“Not fair, Frostbite,” Bunny said, “and, yes. Want to see you overwhelmed again.” His hand sped up and Jack simply watched him for a few moments.<br/><br/>“Anything else you think about?” Jack asked, his expression perfectly guileless.<br/><br/>“I feel like I have time to tell you one more thing,” Bunny said. He closed his eyes. “Since you liked my fur so much today—and this is something we could do while you’re still pretty sensitive—I’d like to see you climb on top of me, straddle me, press up against as much of my fur as you wanted, and rut against me till you came. Sure, it’d be messy, but if you liked my fur that much—I’d love to see the faces you’d make, feel you moving like that, feel—”<br/><br/>“Oh,” Jack said slowly. “I think I’m going to be thinking about that idea a lot, too.”<br/><br/>Bunny reached his orgasm suddenly, but just as Jack had expected. When Bunny opened his eyes, he was smiling, and Bunny smiled back at him. “Just don’t push yourself too fast,” he said.<br/><br/>“Of course not,” Jack said, and he mostly meant it. Mostly. He knew they had time to be careful.<br/><br/>So he only planned to push himself until cuddling actually felt good. That was the only single, solitary thing wrong with today, he thought, drifting off. Hopefully Bunny would be ready for another round of desensitization once he woke up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>